Johannes Hus
thumb|Johannes Hus thumb|300px|Standbeeld van Johannes Hus op het [[Oudestadsplein in Praag]] Johannes Hus (Tsjechisch: Jan Hus) (Husinec (Bohemen), ca. 1369/1370 - Konstanz (Duitsland), 6 juli 1415) was een Boheemse hoogleraar die geldt als een voorloper van de Hervorming. Academische carrière Hus (1373-1415) werd geboren in het Boheemse gehucht Husinec aan de grens met Beieren. Hus ging naar een bescheiden boerenschooltje, maar ontpopte zich als wonderkind. Toen hij op 16-jarige leeftijd ging studeren in Praag, maakte hij een academische bliksemcarrière. Op zijn 20e was hij meester in de letteren, op z'n 21e meester in de filosofie, op z'n 23e werd hij doctor in de letteren. Vier jaar later was Hus rector van de faculteit filosofie, en op z'n 29e bereikte hij het hoogste: hij werd rector magnificus van de universiteit van Praag. Uitvinder van het Tsjechische alfabet In zijn academische carrière heeft Hus – naast het theologisch werk waarmee hij de meeste faam verwierf – een blijvend stempel gedrukt op de Tsjechische maatschappij. Hem komt de eer toe de háček te hebben geïntroduceerd in het Tsjechische alfabet. De reden daarvoor was waarschijnlijk een economische: Hus leefde in de periode voor de boekdrukkunst, en perkament was duur. Het scheelde ruimte en dus geld om š te kunnen schrijven in plaats van sh, of đ in plaats van dzj. In deze Tsjechische spelling heeft Hus een volledige bijbelvertaling verzorgd. Strijder van de Tsjechische zaak tegen oprukkend germanisme Hus leeft ook voort als strijder van de Tsjechische zaak tegen de Duitsers. Hij is daarom een proto-nationalist genoemd. Vanaf 1200 vestigde een voortdurende stroom Duitstalige economische migranten zich in Bohemen, iets waartegen de oorspronkelijke Tsjechisch-sprekende bevolking steeds meer protesteerde. Hus was een prominent vertolker van dit gevoel. Hij was niet per se anti-Duits, maar waarschuwde tegen de Germanisering van Bohemen. Zo vond hij bijvoorbeeld dat kinderen uit gemengde huwelijken Tsjechisch moesten spreken. Als Rector Magnificus nationaliseerde hij de Universiteit van Praag. Sinds de stichting in 1348, was de Universiteit onderverdeeld in de vier secties, de "Naties": de Beierse, Boheemse, Saxische en Poolse natie (een dwarsdoorsnede van het Duitse Rijk). Elke sectie had één stem in het bestuur, maar in 1409 wist Hus met steun van koning Wenceslaus de stemverhouding te kantelen: drie stemmen voor de Boheemse sectie, en één voor de rest. Het gevolg: de universiteit liep leeg omdat de woedende Duitse professoren vertrokken. Zij stichtten kort daarop de universiteiten van Leipzig en Erfurt. Preker en criticus van de katholieke kerk Hus legde in 1398 de priestergelofte af en ging vanaf 1402 preken in de kapel van Betlehem. Hij bleek een magnetiserende, charismatische persoonlijkheid, die hoog en laag wist te boeien, mede ook omdat hij er bewust voor koos om in het Tsjechisch te preken. Koningin Sophia, de tweede vrouw van Wenceslaus, ging wekelijks bij hem op de biecht en maakte hem hofkapelaan. Hus was kritisch op misstanden binnen de Katholieke Kerk. De belangrijkste grieven die Hus aan de kaak stelde, waren de wijdverbreide simonie (koop of uitruil van ambten), corruptie, de handel in relieken en aflaten. Hus' kritiek op de toestand van de geestelijkheid in Bohemen kwam op een moment dat de Katholieke Kerk zich in zwaar weer bevond. De Romeinse Curie was in 1303 onder dwang van Rome naar Avignon verhuisd, en een heftige ruzie binnen het college van kardinalen mondde 1378 uit in het grote Westers Schisma, toen twee pausen werden gekozen, één in Rome en één in Avignon. De ene helft van Europa volgde Avignon (Frankrijk en enkele Duitse staten), de andere Rome (onder meer Engeland en Bohemen). Om geld te genereren voor kruistochten tegen elkaar, verkochten beide pausen ambten tegen de hoogst biedende, en aflaten aan het volk. De kritiek op de kerkelijke hiërarchie nam navenant toe. In Bohemen werd de paus vanaf de jaren 1370-1380 door volkspriesters als Jan Milič z Kroměříže regelmatig voor de Antichrist uitgemaakt, de pauselijke Curie in Rome noemden zij de Synagoge van Satan. Maar ook uit academische kring kwam bijtende – en fundamentele – kritiek, in de eerste plaats verwoord door Hus. Volger van Wyclif De kritiek die Hus gedurende de periode 1400-1410 consistent leverde, was diepgaand beïnvloed door de Engelsman John Wyclif (1330-1384). Hus was waarschijnlijk de grootste autoriteit van Wyclifs werken in Europa, mede omdat hij Wyclif in zijn studentenjaren – als bijbaantje bij de Praagse Universiteitsbibliotheek – integraal had moeten kopiëren op duur perkament. Wyclif was een Engelse professor en kerkhervormer die het primaat van de Bijbel in de geloofsbelijding predikte, en geloofde dat Gods woord het best in de volkstaal verkondigd kon worden. Centraal in Wyclif's theologie stond het geloof in een "heilige universele kerk" die los stond van de Katholieke Kerk, predestinatie, de verwerping van het gezag van priesters (zeker als deze een doodzonde hadden begaan), en een verwerping van de autoriteit van de paus - en met name diens wereldlijke ambities (bijvoorbeeld de Inquisitie). Bij het Tsjechische publiek sloegen de denkbeelden van Wyclif in als een bom en Hus speelde hierin de rol van popularisator. Hus was geen originele denker, maar wist als Rector van de Praagse Universiteit het academische proza van Wyclif te vertalen naar krachtige, heldere boeken en preken. Hij voorkwam hierbij aanvankelijke excommunicatie, door zijn grote populariteit, en zijn machtige beschermheren (koningin Sophia). Daarbij speelde dat door de extreme verdeeldheid binnen de katholieke kerk gedurende het eerste decennium van de 15e eeuw een krachtdadige veroordeling lang uitbleef: tussen 1409 en 1414 betwistten drie pausen elkaar de bevoegdheid. Excommunicatie In 1409 werd Hus geëxcommuniceerd door aartsbisschop Zbynek van Praag, maar ingrijpender was het Grote Anathema dat paus Johannes XXIII in 1412 uitsprak. Het Anathema was in feite een dwingende banvloek. Onder dreiging van excommunicatie werden bewoners van Praag en omstreken opgedragen om Hus overal te mijden, in openbare en besloten plekken, hem vlees en drinken te onthouden, niets van hem te kopen of aan hem te verkopen, hem alle gastvrijheid te weigeren. Na de 23e dag van het Grote Anathema zouden in alle kerken, kapellen en abdijen, op alle Grote Feestdagen en Zondagen zijn naam als geëxcommuniceerde worden uitgesproken. De Heilige Mis moest achter gesloten deuren plaatsvinden, en de Hostie mocht alleen nog maar aan zieken worden uitgedeeld. Gelovigen mochten zijn vermoedelijke verblijfplaats met drie stenen treffen. Het enige dat het Grote Anathema niet kon afdwingen was gevangenname – iets dat koning Wenceslaus ook pertinent weigerde. Maar onder de omstandigheden kon Hus weinig anders doen dan Praag verlaten. Hij bleef prediken en kwam ook geregeld voor korte verblijven terug naar Praag. Maar de situatie moest op een hoger niveau worden uitgespeeld. De gelegenheid werd Hus aangereikt door Wenceslaus' broer Sigismund, Rooms koning en keizer van het Duitse Rijk, die Hus een vrijgeleide – de Salvus Conductus – beloofde als hij zou getuigen voor het Concilie van Konstanz. Concilie van Konstanz Het Concilie van Konstanz (1414-1418) was één van de scharnierpunten uit de Katholieke Geschiedenis. De primaire doelstelling was om het Grote Schisma te beëindigen. Het proces tegen Hus was een bijzaak – maar geen trivialiteit. Hus kwam in oktober 1414 aan in Konstanz. Toen paus paus Johannes XXIII in november arriveerde, liet hij Hus – ondanks de vrijgeleide van keizer Sigismund– gelijk gevangennemen. Sigismund, die uit Aken naar Konstanz reisde, was woedend maar deed niets om Hus op vrije voeten te stellen. Wel liet Sigismund bij zijn aankomst in Konstanz paus Johannes XXIII gevangenzetten in een franciscaner klooster, ironisch genoeg pal tegenover de cel van Jan Hus. Gedurende de vele maanden die Hus gevangen zat, kwam het niet tot een discussie. Een tribunaal van godgeleerden bestudeerde nauwgezet alle geschriften van Hus, legde hem vervolgens een lijst met tientallen punten voor waarop hij zich aan ketterij schuldig zou maken. Hus bestreed elk punt van die lange lijst – maar de godgeleerden en bisschoppen wilden maar één ding horen: een volledige verwerping van zijn eigen geschriften. In de tussentijd broeide het in Bohemen. In april 1415 ontving keizer Sigismund een petitie, getekend door 50 Boheemse edelen, waarin de keizer aan zijn Salvus Conductus werd herinnerd. In mei kwam een nieuwe petitie, nu getekend door 250 prominenten uit Bohemen, Moravië en Polen, met dezelfde strekking en het verzoek om Hus onmiddellijk vrij te laten. Keizer Sigismund negeerde de oproep, en greep niet in toen het Concilie Jan Hus tot dood op de brandstapel veroordeelde – een vonnis dat op 6 juli 1415 werd voltrokken. Dood op de brandstapel Op weg naar zijn brandstapel liep Hus – getooid met een papieren hoed waarop drie dansende duivels waren afgebeeld – nog langs Sigismund, keek hem recht in de ogen, en herinnerde hem aan zijn belofte. Sigismund kleurde vuurrood. Een uur later werd het zwartgeblakerde skelet van Hus met ijzeren staven vermorzeld, waarna het as werd uitgestrooid in het meer van Konstanz. De laatste woorden die Hus op de brandstapel zou hebben uitgesproken: Pravda vítězí (de waarheid overwint). Een andere anekdote over Hus' laatste woorden luidt dat toen Hus op de brandstapel stond, hij hoofdschuddend "Sancta simplicitas" (Heilige eenvoudigheid) gezegd zou hebben tegen een oud vrouwtje dat met een takje voor de brandstapel kwam aandragen. Maar het kan ook zijn dat Hiëronymus van Praag dit gezegd heeft, toen hij een jaar later hetzelfde lot onderging. Hussieten De dood van Hus werd in Bohemen beschouwd als een grof schandaal. Toen koning Wenceslaus in 1419 stierf, viel het koningschap toe aan Sigismund. Het was in belangrijke mate aan diens verraad van Hus te danken dat een brede volksbeweging in opstand kwam tegen de nieuwe koning. Een comité van wethouders die Sigismunds aankomst in Praag voorbereidde, werd door een woedende menigte uit de ramen van het stadhuis gegooid en opgevangen door speerpunten van de Hussieten, de zogenaamde Eerste Defenestratie. In de jaren erna (1420 – 1436) lanceerde Sigismund zeven kruistochten tegen de Hussieten. Zijn leger van Duitse ridders werd zeven keer teruggeslagen, door het boerenleger onder leiding van een militair genie, de eenogige volksgeneraal Jan Žižka. Žižka en diens opvolger Prokop Holý moderniseerden de oorlogsvoering in die tijd door hun innovatieve gebruik van agrarische huifkarren die werden omgevormd tot rijdende strijdkastelen, en nieuwe vuurwapens als de pišŧala en de hůfnice (pistool en houwitser). Zij hanteerden als banieren de Gans (hus is tsjechisch voor gans) en de Kelk – dat stond voor de ketterij die Hussieten hadden aangehangen, waarbij gelovigen niet alleen het brood, maar ook de wijn tijdens de communie mochten ontvangen. Hus lijkt overigens geen actief pleitbezorger van dit zogenaamde calicisme te zijn geweest; van hem is slechts één brief over dit onderwerp bewaard gebleven, geschreven toen hij in Konstanz gevangen zat. De Hussieten voerden ook veel onderlinge strijd. De theologie van Hus liet veel ruimte voor interpretatie, wat onder meer leidde tot afsplitsingen als Utraquisten, Taborieten, en Horebieten. De utraquisten wilden de avondmaalsbediening onder beide gedaanten (sub utraque specie); de taborieten waren veel radicaler en verwierpen veel meer als on-Bijbels dan Hus had gedaan. Uiteindelijk werd in 1451 na een troebele periode met ook veel interne (godsdienst)strijd een Hussitische koning uitgeroepen, Jiří z Poděbrad (1420-1471). Invloed op Luther Op godsdienstig vlak was Hus' nalatenschap blijvend. Er zijn 16e eeuwse prenten bekend die Wyclif afbeelden als degene die met de vuursteen een vonk maakt, die Hus in staat stelt de kaars aan te steken, waarmee Luther een louterend vreugdevuur ontbrandt. Het staat vast dat Luther een groot bewonderaar was van Hus. Niet alleen had Luther alle brieven en preken van Hus gelezen, hij had ze ook geannoteerd en voorzien van introducties waarin hij zijn grote schatplichtigheid betuigt. Net als Hus was Luther een prominent bijbelvertaler. Net als Hus moest hij zich voor de Rijksdag in Worms van 1521 verantwoorden voor zijn ketterij – en net als Hus kreeg hij van de keizer een vrijgeleide. Toen de verzamelde geestelijkheid Karel V smeekte om Luther levend te verbranden, antwoordde Karel: "Ik zal niet blozen als Sigismund". Herwaardering in de 19e en 20e eeuw thumb|Muurschildering van Jan Hus door [[Alfons Mucha in de burgemeesterskamer van het stadhuis in Praag, jaren 1920.]] Na 300 jaar Habsburgse dominantie vond medio 19e eeuw een enorme herwaardering plaats van de Tsjechische taal, cultuur en geschiedenis. Hus werd het onderwerp van geschiedschrijvingen, toneelstukken en schilderijen (onder meer door Alfons Mucha). In 1914 waren in Praag 9 straten vernoemd naar Hus. Het monument op het Oudestadsplein nabij de Týnkerk dateert van 1903, een groot gedenkbeeld volgde in 1915. Ook prominente Hussieten werden op soortgelijke wijze geëerd, Jan Žižka gaf zelfs zijn naam aan een voorstad van Praag, Žižkov. Toen in april 1918 de onafhankelijkheid werd uitgeroepen in de Smetanahal, werd de Hussitische hymne "U wie de soldaten Gods zijt" aangeheven, en Tsjechoslowakijes eerste president, Tomáš Masaryk, riep 6 juli uit tot nationale feestdag: de dag van Jan Hus' martelaarsdood. In 1920 werd de oude Nicolaaskerk omgedoopt tot nationale Hussitische kerk, waarna een half miljoen Tsjechen de Katholieke Kerk verlieten. Het werd voor katholieke leraren verboden om middeleeuwse geschiedenis te geven op middelbare scholen. Het anti-katholicisme dat de jaarlijkse Jan Hus-vieringen uitdroegen werd zo intensief, dat het Vaticaan uit protest in 1925 de pauselijke nuntius terugriep uit Praag. De relaties tussen de regering van Masaryk en het Vaticaan bleven de twee jaar daarop erg slecht. Het extreem Tsjechische karakter van Hus als boegbeeld was problematisch in het multi-nationale Tsjechoslowakije van na 1918. Hus was expliciet geen held van de overwegend katholieke Slowaken of de orthodoxe Ruthenen, die geen historische gevoel konden oproepen bij 6 juli als nationale feestdag. Zo werden in 1920 Hus' laatste woorden Pravda vítězí op de presidentiële banier op de Praagse Burcht vervangen door de meer neutrale Latijnse versie Veritas Vincit, om Slowaaks sentiment te sparen (in het Slowaaks zou het motto Pravda víŧazí hebben geluid – één klinker verschil). Categorie:Boheems persoon Categorie:Geëxecuteerd persoon Categorie:Historisch persoon in het christendom Categorie:Hoogleraar Categorie:Tsjechisch theoloog ar:يان هوس be:Ян Гус be-x-old:Ян Гус bg:Ян Хус ca:Jan Hus cs:Jan Hus cy:Jan Hus da:Jan Hus de:Jan Hus el:Γιαν Χους en:Jan Hus eo:Jan Hus es:Juan Hus et:Jan Hus eu:Jan Hus fa:ژان هوس fi:Jan Hus fr:Jan Hus gl:Jan Hus he:יאן הוס hr:Jan Hus hu:Husz János hy:Յան Հուս id:Jan Hus it:Jan Hus ja:ヤン・フス ka:იან ჰუსი ko:얀 후스 la:Iohannes Hus lt:Janas Husas mk:Јан Хус mwl:Jan Hus no:Jan Hus oc:Jan Hus pl:Jan Hus pt:Jan Hus ro:Jan Hus ru:Гус, Ян simple:Jan Hus sk:Ján Hus sl:Jan Hus sr:Јан Хус sv:Jan Hus tr:Jan Hus uk:Ян Гус zh:扬·胡斯